First kiss
by Shiiodai
Summary: A short story. Kagome decides to take the gang swimming, just a break from all the commotion and fighting. What will happen? Read and find out.


**First kiss**

By

Shiiodai

-

It was a good day in the feudal era; Kagome decided that the gang was going to go swimming. "Inuyasha, get up." Kagome said. Inuyasha woke up annoyed,

"Why the hell-" Inuyasha asked.

"Were gonna go swimming. Come on." Kagome interrupted.

"What, and what gave you that idea?" Inuyasha asked.

"I just came up with it, come on, it will be fun." Kagome begged, giving him kitty eyes. When she did that Inuyasha couldn't resist her. Even if it was true, he never admitted it or lied. Just the way Inuyasha is. Miroku, Sango, Shippo were all riding on Kirara. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back and he was the 'city buss'. Lol.

Soon they found a nice spot and then they began to swim. Kagome then noticed Inuyasha didn't go in the water; he just sat away from it with his eyes shut. He looked like he was sleeping, but that was just the 'Kagome will leave me alone because I'm faking it' trick. But Kagome was smarter than that. She came over and said, "Inuyasha? Aren't you gonna come?"

"Hmf, no…"

"Why?" Kagome asked coming close. Inuyasha leaned back against a tree. "Come on, we didn't come all the way here for nothing." Kagome was now pouting.

"Argh, fine…" Inuyasha rolled his eyes and took off his top robe. Suddenly, for a few seconds, everything became slow motion for Kagome. Inuyasha's robe went down cool ad he showed his powerful muscles. She was blushing madly. Then time went to normal. Inuyasha noticed her flashy bright glittering eyes. E looked at her, "What?"

Kagome shook her head and said "Um, uh … Inuyasha, uh, n-nothing."

Inuyasha got on his knees looking at her, "Spit it out."

"I said, it's nothing," Kagome trying to hide her red face. Inuyasha smirked, and then just jumped into the water. It was like a big deep end with a little shallow part where Shippo was. She sat down, waiting for Inuyasha to resurface. She waited, and then waited. Then she got thinking. "Is Inuyasha alright?" Kagome thought. She then saw bubbles rise to the surface. And Inuyasha appeared by the shallow end, he seemed unconscious. "Oh no, please, don't be dead?" Kagome raced over to Inuyasha and pulled him out of the water. She checked his breathing and pulse, he wasn't breathing. "Oh, no Inuyasha, DON'T BE DEAD!!!" Kagome began to cry. Miroku and Sango came over to see what the whole commotion was all about.

"Maybe you should try mouth to mouth Kagome." Miroku suggested.

"What?" Kagome was really a red raspberry now.

"It may be the only way to save him." Miroku said.

"Oh, but –uh I-uh, Miroku uh. Fine." Kagome plugged Inuyasha's nose, then brought her lips down to his mouth. Miroku and Sango watched, scared for Inuyasha's life. Shippo was not there, and was playing with Kirara.

Then they're lips connected. Kagome then began breathing air through Inuyasha's mouth into his lungs. Then she let go and pushed on his chest to get the water out. Then she did the mouth thing again.

**Inuyasha **

'_Darkness, something wasn't right, dreaming? Sleeping? Eyes closed? Water, I was in the water.' _Inuyasha began to think, still a little unconscious.

Suddenly he felt something warm, nice and felt good. What was it, the more it happened, and the more he liked it and wanted it. It was a kiss? When the lips came back again, Inuyasha grabbed whoever it was and pulled them into a long romantic kiss.

**Kagome**

She then brought her lips back again and did the mouth thing again. But this time Inuyasha responded. He held Kagome's head still in position and kept it going. Kagome couldn't break away. It became a deep kiss. Then Inuyasha stuck his tongue into her mouth, began exploring every nook and cranny. Kagome began to melt into his charms, but then came back into her senses. She needed room to breathe and then forced away from Inuyasha. The half demon began to wake up slowly; Kagome got so red faced it was kind of hard to breathe. She grabbed a wooden plank on the ground and yelled, "WHY YOU PERVERTED LITTLE CREEP!!!" Kagome yelled. Inuyasha then got consciousness and saw Kagome with evil rage with a plank in her hands. She looked scary with that thing in her hands.

"AAAAAAH!!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome then hit him on the head hard. Inuyasha fell knocked out. Again.

'_Oh shit, not again.' _ Kagome said to herself.


End file.
